


Simple Pleasures

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Fingering, Implied Smut, Light Smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, capes, dom!lando, sub!han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: "Asteroid field? Why didn't you say anything before, it should've showed up on the radar!" Han said, only a bit of uneasiness in his voice as he flipped a switch into a forward position. He threw himself into one of the leather seats and locked focus onto the controls."You feeling lucky today, Lando?" Han glanced back at him.





	Simple Pleasures

Shiny black boots pressed into the dark floor of the Millennium Falcon. Lando Calrissian let out a low whistle as he examined the interior, which was, to say the least, in the beginning phases of destruction. At least on Lando's standards. The floor was covered in wookiee hair, the walls already streaked with dirt, (where the wall panels still existed, anyway). It had only been one week since he lost it to Han Solo. 

"What did you do to my ship babe.." He shook his head, asking the question to himself. 

"Your ship? If I remember correctly, I won that game, Lando." Han Solo leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk spreading on his lips. 

Lando let his eyes wander over to Han's, 

"Still, you've managed to cover the thing in wookiee hair and it's hardly been a week. You sure you still only have Chewie? No wookiee girlfriend.. boyfriend?" 

Han laughed, shaking his head, 

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your ship popped up on my radar. Plus, you know I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see your handsome face, babe."

Han was about to respond when alarms started going off around them, white lights pulsed on the ceiling. 

"Chewie! What the hell is going on up there?" He yelled, running off to the cockpit. Lando bit his lip as he watched him run off, thinking to himself for a moment before following him. 

 

"Asteroid field? Why didn't you say anything before, it should've showed up on the radar!" Han said, only a bit of uneasiness in his voice as he flipped a switch into a forward position. He threw himself into one of the leather seats and locked focus onto the controls. 

"You feeling lucky today, Lando?" Han glanced back at him 

"I'm the luckiest man alive when I'm with you Han." He grinned, sitting down behind him. 

It wasn't the first time Han had navigated his way through an asteroid field. In fact, he encountered them more than he cared to. They weren't difficult, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. The Millennium Falcon was a lot larger than ships like the X-Wing, or the A-Wing. Given the chance he could navigate through the rocks like it was nothing. But no one could tell Han Solo that there was a chance of failure. 

He realized a long time ago that the reward was always higher than the risk. And reward was what he lived for.

His hands gripped tightly on the steering, eyes concentrated carefully as he passed the ginormous asteroids.

Big space rocks. The very idea of rocks made him scoff nowadays. Constant chatter about people using something called the "Force" to move objects. It was all a myth, Han was certain. He had heard once that the force flowed trough every living thing. But he couldn't have passed it off as more than luck. At least, that's the feeling he assumed flowed through him. He was a lucky guy, always a step ahead. That's just how Han operates. Though, even if the force was real? He didn't see much use in having the ability to move rocks out of the way.

A blaster seemed much more functional. 

Chewie skillfully clicked through different controls on the panel, glancing over at Han occasionally. He'd let out little grunts, sometimes a laugh. Much to Lando's surprise, Han responded back with ease. Not that he hadn't seen them communicate before, but it still fascinated him. 

"Are you ever going to teach me what he's saying, Solo?" Lando asked.

Han slowed the Falcon down as they cleared the asteroid field. He he turned around and looked at Lando with a cocky smile. 

"What, you wanna know what he says about you?" 

Lando could feel his cheeks flush,   
"Me? Is that all you two talk about?" 

"Nah, you're just our most frequent subject." 

Lando rolled his eyes,  
"Alright flyboy, just get us out of here."

~  
Space was once again an empty domain around them. 

The Millennium Falcon rattled as she slid down the throat of the black sea around them. It was a sound Han was used to by now, something always seemed to be malfunctioning in her interior. 

"Chewie, can you go check the sensors? Something must be loose." Han passed him a small smile.

The wookie let out a little grunt before leaving the cockpit. Lando waited for a moment before getting up and positioning himself to stand between Han's legs. 

"Pretty impressive flying, pretty boy." He smirked, bringing a calloused hand up to the underside of Han's chin. 

"Missed watching me fly?" 

"Mmmm.. moreso your face." He let his hand fall away. 

"I thought you were about to say you missed your ship more than you missed me." Han laughed, letting his head rest back on his seat. 

Lando raised an eyebrow,

"Of course I miss my ship. Doesn't mean I can't miss the contents and gifts that it holds inside." 

"Gifts?"

"You, of course."

The cockpit fell silent for a moment. 

"You don't have to keep leaving, you know. You could always... stay." 

Lando tilted his head to the side,

"You truly are a scoundrel."

Han reached out, grabbing Lando's hand. 

"Imagine all the hell we could raise together."

Lando laughed,   
"You've already got a price on your head Han, I don't need a price on mine."

"You wouldn't take that risk for me?"

"Didn't say that."

"Then stay, let's fuck up the galaxy together." 

"I think you're capable of a lot more than just screwing with planets, babe. You're the good guy, wether you'll admit to it or not. Galaxy could use more guys like you." Lando bent down slowly as he talked until his lips were barely brushing against Han's. Han didn't hesitate, puling Lando down into his lap. Cold fingers brushed at the warm, bare skin on Lando's waist. He was marked breathless, lungs draining as their kisses became rougher. Han gave just enough time before both of them to catch their breaths before sliding his warm tongue into Lando's mouth. The little moans emitting from the gambler's mouth were enough for heat to course through Han's body. 

"Sleeping quarters?" Lando asked, already stumbling to stand up,

"Thought you'd never ask.."

~

 

Han was sprawled out on the bunk, clothes discarded in a pile somewhere across the dark room.   
It wasn't their first time, but Lando was still overly cautious and it was agonizing. Han's hard cock lay hard against his stomach as three fingers spread his hole open.

"You're such a tease." Han moaned, moving his hips in a desperate attempt to create more friction. But Lando hushed him and placed his free hand Han's waist. 

"Nuh uh baby. Might be your ship, but that doesn't mean you get to control everything." He smirked, leaning down to brush his lips against Han's. He kissed him slowly before biting into his bottom lip. Han whined softly, arching his back so his chest pressed up against Lando's. His skin was hot, burning with need and lust. If Han wasn't so horny he would've been completely embarrassed at his own hypersensitivity. 

"Lando, please." He whined, burying his face in his neck.   
This time, Lando listened, taking his fingers out and repositioning himself so he sat in between Han's legs. 

"I still don't know why you keep your socks on, but it's cute." He leaned forward, kissing him deeply as he slowly pushed in. 

"Oh f-fuck..." Han moaned loudly, scrambling to move his legs so they wrapped around Lando's waist. 

"Shit babe... alright.." 

~ 

When Han woke up, he was no longer wrapped up in Lando's arms. It almost made last night seem like a dream, but his swollen -slightly sticky- lips would remind him otherwise. He threw the covers off and stumbled out of bed, rubbing at his eyes. The consequences of last night's activities suddenly hitting him. He picked up his clothes from the floor and putting them back on. 

Wandering into the corridor, only wanting to find his boyfriend- he paused. Boyfriend? They had never really talked about it. But his thoughts were interrupted by quiet humming. Han followed it, quickly finding Lando in the cape room. 

"You kept all the capes in here?" Lando asked, not even turning to face Han yet.

"Oh, uh- yeah. Didn't really have anywhere else for them to go and I wasn't going to just throw them out. Just kinda hoped I could get them back to you some how." He shrugged. Lando was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You ever try one on?" He looked over his shoulder, a grin suddenly streching across his lips when he saw Han's cheeks flush.  
"Aw, come on now Solo, it's cute. Just... so unfair that I didn't get to see this." 

Han laughed, shaking his head. 

"Alright, alright... which one do you want me to put o-"

He didnt even finish and Lando was alreading grabbing a cape without hesitation. It was a baby blue silk with tiny flowers stiched in black and gold thread. He threw the cape around Han before tying the little string in the front.   
Lando gave him a quick kiss before taking a step back to admire him. 

"You're incredibly beautiful, did you know that?" He smiled, moving out of the way so Han could look in the mirror. Han smiled back, 

"Thank you babe.." He said softly, watching Lando in the mirror moreso than looking at himself, 

"hey Lando, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure thing, what's up?" 

"I just... I guess I was just wondering what we are?" They caught eye contact in the mirror. 

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

"I- well I was kinda hoping for boyfriends- you know? You could stay here and I could fall asleep in your arms every night. It felt so nice Lando.. falling asleep with you..." He tapered off, looking down at the ground. Lando kept looking at him as he took his hand in his own. 

"Then you're my boyfriend, Han Solo." He chuckled, squeezing Han's hand gently. 

"I love you, Lando." Han said softly. 

"I love you too babe. Let's go see how much trouble Chewie managed to get into." He kissed his cheek before leading him out of the room, Lando's cape still tied around Han's shoulders.


End file.
